Not Over You
by Dayana Farfalla
Summary: Aun somos los mismos, la sonrisa que das es la misma. supongo que mi corazon solo te conoce a ti. de todas las mentiras decir que te he olvidado es la peor. para pinkus-pyon Hibari x oc one-shot


Este es un one-shot por un año de agradecimiento a **pinkus-pyon** por tantas cosas vividas en todo ese año en el grupo. Espero te guste y podamos seguir así ^^

El titulo está inspirada en una canción para más información al final del cap.

* * *

**NOT OVER YOU**

ERA UN día tranquilo en la cuidad de namimori, iba por las calles una chica de cabellera negra, piel color marfil y ojos del color del oro.

—_ha pasado tiempo desde que vengo a Japón… desde hace dos años _— decía la chica mientras veía la gente pasar de aquí para allá y en la distancia divisar a un hombre alto con un extraño peinado

— _Ese es uno de los subordinados de Kyoya… Me pregunto cómo estará..._— de decía a sí misma con melancolía mientras una brisa de viento desacomodaba su flequillo, daba media vuelta con su maleta y después de mirar hacia adelante en cierta distancia se encontró con una mirada metálica, Alicia abrió mas su visión y noto a ese azabache que en sus pensamientos estaba hace unos momentos

—Kyoya…— dijo y sintió, sin quererlo y sin impedirlo, gotas cristalinas abrían paso por sus ojos y se extinguían por sus mejillas, la chica trataba de limpiarlas pero no dejaban de fluir y ella entendió, que a pesar de dos largos años sentía por él lo mismo…

EL azabache se impactó al ver aquella chica después de dos años, realmente la verla la reconoció al instante pues no había cambia absoluto y por alguna extraña razón el volvió a sentir las ganas de volver a tenerla en sus brazos. Al dar un paso hacia su dirección pudo ver como lagrimas salían descontroladamente de los ojos de la chica y ver como la multitud al verlo comenzó a hacer espacio alejándose, llevándose a la chica cual ola, la chica seguía observándolo sin perderle la vista a pesar del movimiento brusco de la multitud, Hibari la veía alejarse entre la multitud, no pudo evitar recordar la sonrisa tan radiante que desprendía la chica cuando está con él, simplemente eso no había terminado…

Al verla alejarse más, el decidió apresurar el paso; Mientras la multitud se interponía en el camino de ambos un recuerdo cruzo sus mentes…

_Se encontraba el azabache sentado en un árbol y en medio de sus piernas estaba la chica con Hibird en manos, dormido y tranquilo, cuando la chica decidió mirar a ojos al azabache con una radiante sonrisa_

— _¿Que pasa Kyoya? —Le pregunto la chica —.Andas muy callado _

—_El bebe me dijo que iras a Italia —Dijo Hibari con un tono demandante _

—_Ah... Eso... Aun yo… —Decía medio triste pero no continúo cuando sintió la mirada de Hibari mas asesina que nunca había visto_

—_Lárgate…—dijo el azabache muy cortante _

—_Kyoya que…_

—_Si te vas sin decirme nada quiere decir que no te importo —Dijo y aquella tensión despertó y alerto a Hibird aleteando _

—_No Kyoya lo que quiero decir es-_

—_Entonces yo ya te supere… puedes irte— terminó de decir Hibari para levantarse, la chica solo bajo la mirada _

—_Entonces me iré a Italia… ya había negado ir, pero si tu lo deseas me iré…—dijo la chica esperando respuesta del, pero lo único que sintió fue una indiferente despedida del…_

_Yacía una pelinegra tratando de regular su respiración, su cuerpo tenía muchos cortes y raspones, pero aun seguía _

—_Vroiii! Veo que ya está mejor—hablo el peli blanco con una espada, —ese guardián de la nube te distraía de tu fuerza.—La chica al oír referirse sus ojos mostraron leve nostalgia para después desvanecerla y mirar determinaba_

—_es verdad…_

_._

_._

—_Oh Kyoya veo que estas solo… ¿y Alicia-chan? —pregunto el rubio Dino al azabache que se encontraba acostado en la azotea mientras miraba el cielo azul sin decir nada, sus ojos se notaron levemente tranquilos, para después mirar asesinamente _

—_que pasa n-_

—_no está… ya la olvide…._

VAYA discusión más absurda, se decían mutuamente mientras la recordaban, nadie tenía la culpa de todo, ambos aportaron para este mal entendido, todo fue tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta como cada quien tomo su camino, Incluso llegaron a odiarse mutuamente por pensar cada noche en los buenos recuerdos, pero al encontrarse de nuevo realmente ese sentimiento de odio realmente era tristeza y remordimiento.

Alicia se quería disculpar por el malentendido. Hibari a pesar de darle igual la soledad nunca admitirá abiertamente que realmente la necesitaba. A pesar de la multitud se estaba amontonando en intervenía en su paso, decidió meterse en esa multitud, realmente era molesto, al volver a ver a la chica, pudo divisar que Alicia perderse en la multitud, un sentimiento paso por la mente del azabache de que quizá la chica no quisiera saber ya nada de él, incluso comenzó a desistir, pero al recordar sus recuerdos juntos que jamás había experimentado y por lo tanto eran irremplazables, pero jamás lo admitiría y… quiso resolver esto a como dé lugar. Con miradas asesinas y amenazas con golpear pudo abrir paso a donde ella se encontraba; Alicia se alejaba hasta que fue detenida por una mano y al girar su rostro esbozo una sonrisa

— ¡Oh! Kyoya Hola — dijo en tono animoso

.

.

.

Pago y recibió sus dos helados uno de chocolate y el otro de vainilla, se giro del puesto frente al parque estaba el azabache sentado en una banca con las maletas de Alicia

—Vainilla te gusta — dijo Alicia entregándole su helado y comer el suyo

—Tu cabello Creció un poco —Observo Hibari

—Oh si jeje, han pasado dos años después de todo —contesto sonriéndole mientras acariciaba su ahora más larga cabellera; El azabache solo miro hacia el otro lado

—¿Y Hibird? — pregunto la chica, el azabache alzo levemente su mano y destaco su dedo Índice, al poco rato el canario posó sus patitas ahí.

—Aww! ¡Hibird estas hermoso! — Decía la chica acercándose al canario —No has cambiado…—termino de decir mirando a Hibari a los Ojos —Kyoya… ¿ya tienes a alguien más? —pregunto sonrojada con tomo melancólico

—No aun no…—dijo mirándola para que contestara ella la misma pregunta

—No, jajaja, es raro no he podido querer a alguien mas —Decía la chica mirando a otro lado

Después de un incomodo Silencio la chica cuando termino su helado, tomo sus maletas

—No puedo Olvidar todavía el amor que nos sentimos —decía medio fingiendo una sonrisa y darse la vuelta

—Tampoco los buenos recuerdos — agrego el azabache conmoviéndola mas

—S-si, T-también los recuerdos —decía luchando contra sus lagrimas, el azabache seguía mirándola, El todavía no podía olvidar

—…_Supongo que mi corazón solo te conoce a Ti…._ — murmuro el azabache casi inaudible, pero lo suficiente provocándole eco en la mente de la chica y que no soportara mas y cediera al llanto

—Yo_… Más que cualquier mentira en el mundo decir que te he olvidado por completo es la peor_…— decía en llanto la chica mientras comenzaba a irse; Kyoya se levanto, sabía que la perdería, se iría de nuevo… No podía dejarse el lujo de perderla por segunda vez, llego hasta ella, tomo su mano haciéndola regresar a mirarla a los ojos , cuando sus miradas se encontraron sus corazón se entrelazaron al decir:

—…_Aun te amo…_

Para después acercar sus labios en un suave beso después de dos años de espera…

**TOMA FALSA 1 (*)**

Al dar un paso hacia su dirección pudo ver como lagrimas salían descontroladamente de los ojos de la chica y ver como la multitud al verlo comenzó a hacer espacio alejándose

— ¡CORRAN ES HIBARI! — grito la multitud al ver al azabache, el terror de namimori y correr como si su vida dependiera de ello llevándose consigo a la chica, que seguía observándolo sin perderle la vista a pesar del movimiento brusco de la multitud

—Kyoya…No has cambiado nada… sigues deprendiéndoles miedo a los demás —murmuro la chica con una gota cayendo por su sien. Mientras detenía momentáneamente sus lágrimas.

**TOMA FALSA 2**

—Oh Kyoya veo que estas solo… ¿y Alicia-chan? —pregunto el rubio Dino al azabache que se encontraba acostado en la azotea mientras miraba el cielo azul sin decir nada, sus ojos se notaron levemente tranquilos, para después mirar asesinamente

—….—

—-Kyoya…. —hablo el rubio

—¿uh..? —contesto

— ¿por qué no dices tú dialogo?

—…lo olvide…—dijo con una mirada asesina. Mientras una gota caía por la sien de Dino.

* * *

xD si lo see, a partir de ahora le pondré tomas falsas a mis fics como en este caso. Sé que es cortito u.u pero Hibari no se deja mucho para mi

La canción con la que me inspire es: _Not over you_ de mi grupo favorito NU'EST si quieren verlo esta aquí: /watch?v=EPDZSxW_0NY

Espero te haya gustado, es un agradecimiento por todo lo vivido en el grupo, realmente espero sigamos así n.n


End file.
